


背徳！新妻菲尔迪南特NTR快楽堕ち！（仮）

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2020.2.13）提前祝大家情人节快乐，祝吃得愉快【。这个日本AV一样的标题我是故意的【喂是（仮），（仮）注意【具体的说明见文末的notes，不喜NTR题材的可以先看一下放心【我太喜欢写坏心眼修伯特了【。（2.14，修改了最后一章节的标题【。）
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. 新妻菲尔迪南特的忧郁

今天，菲尔迪南特也独自在那张豪华的大床上醒来。  
这张婚床还是皇帝亲自送给他的新婚礼物，本应见证一对新人如何用身体接纳对方成为自己的另一半，可是直到现在都还没有完成它的使命。  
菲尔迪南特并非热衷于性事的类型，但刚一结婚就只能独守空房，还是让他无论是心里还是身体都感到有些空虚。  
就连工作最忙的时候他也坚持每天早上出去骑马兜一圈，可这两天明明还在婚假期间，他竟然连这个心思都没有了。  
理应留存着一夜温暖的床铺此刻竟让菲尔迪南特觉得有些冰冷，他草草穿上一身居家的轻便服装，连扣子都懒得扣全，便把那间新房抛在了身后。

＊＊＊

敲门声响起时，菲尔迪南特正准备给自己泡一壶好茶。  
由于皇帝艾黛尔贾特号召废除贵族制度，身为宰相的菲尔迪南特便以身作则，率先把自家的仆人都辞退了，所以他现在只能亲自去为那位客人开门。  
“早安，菲尔迪南特，祝你新婚愉快。”  
门一打开，首先映入菲尔迪南特眼帘的便是一捧鲜花。明显是今早刚采摘下的花朵上还挂着晶莹的露珠，以红色和橙色为主的花朵正是菲尔迪南特最喜欢的颜色。  
修伯特正想把那束花递进菲尔迪南特手中，却在看到他露出半个胸膛的打扮后一挑眉头。  
“阁下还真是享受新婚生活啊，连贵族该有的体面都不想保持了吗？”  
菲尔迪南特的脸上顿时红了，尽管他也不知道这是因为被修伯特批评了自己过于随便的衣着，还是因为收到了修伯特送来的花。  
为了掩饰这阵尴尬，菲尔迪南特赶快大声回嘴:“你是在讽刺我吗，修伯特？谁都知道是你给我的丈夫安排了一件好差事，让他不得不在新婚第二天就跑到芙朵拉的另一头去。”  
修伯特不以为然地一笑:“我还以为你会感激我为你的丈夫提供了一个建功立业的好机会……”他眨了眨眼，“不过，我承认我是故意的。”  
菲尔迪南特不想承认自己有些心跳加速。诚然，他喜欢过修伯特，甚至觉得如果他当初捅破了那层窗户纸，现在成为他丈夫的就会是修伯特了。  
但是他们之间最后还是什么也没有发生，菲尔迪南特也选择了别的男人……尽管他的婚姻中并没有爱情的成分。  
修伯特像是没有察觉菲尔迪南特心中的纠结，把那一捧花塞进了他的手里。  
“不知堂堂的帝国宰相，打算让他的旧友在门口站到什么时候？”  
菲尔迪南特这才反应过来，赶快把修伯特请进家里。  
修伯特走进菲尔迪南特家，熟门熟路地摸出一个花瓶，菲尔迪南特顺手接过来把拆下包装纸的花束插了进去，一回头，修伯特便又把花瓶接过去，倒上水装饰在菲尔迪南特家的大厅里。  
这一连串默契的动作一气呵成，让菲尔迪南特反应过来后又感到有些心神不定。  
他赶快把修伯特打发进花园，自己躲进厨房里准备咖啡和红茶，顺便把上衣的扣子都扣好了。

＊＊＊

“那么，请容我再一次祝贺阁下新婚。”  
等菲尔迪南特也在玫瑰丛掩映的桌边坐好，修伯特这才笑着说。  
“婚宴上你已经祝贺过我了，何必还专程再跑一趟……我休假这几天你工作明明应该很忙吧？”  
菲尔迪南特有些不好意思地说。  
“那天人多嘈杂，根本没法好好说话，我还是想单独对我的好友表示祝贺，不行吗？”  
那“好友”两字让菲尔迪南特感到有些悲哀，但他当然不会承认这种情绪变化。  
“不，我很感谢你的这份心意。我也很久没有像这样和你坐在一起喝茶了，我很开心。”  
“是吗？那就好。”修伯特的声音不知为何低沉了些，“毕竟你刚结婚我就给你的丈夫安排了工作，我还担心你会不会压根不想见到我……”  
“我、我怎么会那么想！我也知道你是为了我丈夫好，虽然我确实有点寂寞……不对我的意思是……！”  
修伯特没让菲尔迪南特继续辩解下去，而是伸手拍了拍他不知不觉间握起的拳头。  
“菲尔迪南特，你不需要对承认这种事感到不好意思。”他淡淡一笑，“我就是想到你会寂寞，才会来见你的。”  
这次菲尔迪南特不得不承认自己的心跳确实在瞬间加速了。  
不行，我已经和别人结婚了，不能再对修伯特心动了！  
在心里把这句话重复了无数遍，可菲尔迪南特还是无法让剧烈搏动的心跳平复下来。  
“啊，我竟然忘记拿茶点招待你了！你稍等一下，我这就去……”  
他找了个借口想先躲一躲，没想到修伯特突然伸手抓住了他。  
“等一下，菲尔迪南特……！”  
两人的动作都过于急切，一不小心就用力撞上了桌子。只听哗啦一声，还没动过几口的咖啡和红茶都被打翻了。修伯特虽然没受到波及，菲尔迪南特却被泼了一身。  
“啊……抱歉！”  
修伯特赶快站起，从不知哪个地方扯出一条手绢，给菲尔迪南特擦了起来。  
“修、修伯特，这种小事我自己来就好……”  
“你怕什么，我这手绢上没有毒……不过别的手绢就不一定了。”  
本来还想推开修伯特的菲尔迪南特听到这句话忍不住一笑，结果被修伯特趁机牢牢按在椅子上，不由分说地清理起来。

＊＊＊

修伯特专心致志地替菲尔迪南特擦拭着身上的污渍，似乎丝毫没注意到菲尔迪南特看着他的眼神已经变得炽热起来。  
菲尔迪南特本来还想制止修伯特，可是不由得就看着近在咫尺的修伯特看入了神。  
就算在他们关系最亲密的时候，他也不曾这么近距离地看着修伯特。此刻他甚至觉得自己能闻到修伯特身上那股不知名药物和咖啡的香气混在一起的奇妙味道。  
菲尔迪南特一时忘记了刚才那句咒语一样在自己脑子里回荡的话，满眼都只能看到修伯特。  
就在这时，修伯特突然抬起头来，目光正好与菲尔迪南特的相遇。  
菲尔迪南特吓了一跳，生怕自己脸色不正常被修伯特看出端倪。但修伯特并没有表现出什么奇怪的神情，反而对他笑了笑，手上的动作也没停。  
看来自己掩饰得比较好，菲尔迪南特刚想松一口气，可修伯特手上不知是有心还是无意，突然擦过了他的乳头。  
只穿了一层单衣，还被咖啡和红茶浸湿，这衣服早就紧紧贴在了菲尔迪南特身上，那刮擦的感觉根本不像是隔着衣服。  
菲尔迪南特忍不住就轻哼了一声，然后才反应过来自己条件反射下到底发出了多么色情的声音，赶快捂住了嘴。  
他看到修伯特一时间也不由得停了手，有些不知所措地看着自己，一股热潮顿时便涌上头顶……以及某个不该有反应的部位。  
“后、后面的我自己处理就好！谢谢你，修伯特！我、我先把这些收拾了，你在这里等着，我马上回来！”  
菲尔迪南特飞快地说完，赶快把茶具放进端来的托盘，慌不择路地逃回了屋里。  
他顾不上确认修伯特的样子，一路小跑着冲进了厨房，在水池边喘了好久也没办法平复呼吸。  
和呼吸、心跳一样没法冷静下来的，还有菲尔迪南特那根肉棒。刚才要不是逃得及时，修伯特一定会发现菲尔迪南特的身体有了反应。  
“呜……”  
菲尔迪南特看着稍稍鼓起来的股间，只觉得羞愧难当。  
难道自己就这么饥渴，被碰了这么几下就有了反应？  
自己可是结了婚的人，竟然还对丈夫之外的人有想法，实在太不知羞耻了！  
可是与他的大脑背道而驰，菲尔迪南特的下体却精神十足，毫无软下去的迹象。  
菲尔迪南特本来打算把茶具收进厨房就回房换衣服，顺便处理一下，可现在看来，他的身体根本撑不到回房间。  
怎么办，要在这里处理吗？  
我刚才进来的时候应该锁门了吧？  
修伯特好像没有跟过来吧？  
……修伯特？  
修伯特……！  
等回过神来，菲尔迪南特才发现自己已经扯下裤子，低声叫着修伯特的名字撸了起来。  
渴望情欲的身体随着双手的动作微微颤抖，仿佛随时都会倒在地上。  
可菲尔迪南特顾不上那么多，只是一门心思想着修伯特，越撸越起劲。  
就在这时，厨房的大门发出了咔嗒一声轻响，被慢慢推开了。


	2. 伸向菲尔迪南特的魔手，其名为修伯特

看着菲尔迪南特连回头都顾不上就匆匆离开，修伯特不禁扯起嘴角，不紧不慢地跟了上去。  
他放轻脚步，不发出一点声音地走到厨房门口，隔着门听着里面的动静。  
当听到那个灼热又淫乱的声音断断续续地呼唤起自己的名字，他再也忍不住，拿出钥匙打开门走了进去。  
听到门开的声音，正靠在水池边自慰的菲尔迪南特瞬间就僵住了。那张满是潮红的脸上，颜色迅速发生变化，变得惨白起来。  
“咦……我应该，锁了门……？”  
菲尔迪南特一脸不明所以地小声说着，修伯特也懒得解释自己是怎么进来的，看他惊慌失措的样子脑子一转，干脆撒起谎来。  
“真想不到堂堂的帝国宰相竟然这么欲求不满……你特地不锁门，是在故意引诱我吗，菲尔迪南特？”  
“不、不是的，我应该锁门了……我没想让你看见……可是……咦，怎么回事？我到底……”  
菲尔迪南特看起来已经彻底混乱了，自己都搞不清自己到底做了什么。  
修伯特乘胜追击，边走上前边说:“放心吧，菲尔迪南特，我并不是在谴责你。事实上，我很高兴看到你露出这个样子。”  
他慢慢逼近至菲尔迪南特眼前，凑近菲尔迪南特耳边轻声说:“看到你也渴望着我，我真的很开心。”  
说着，修伯特就抬起手来，想要把菲尔迪南特的身体揽进怀里。  
“不……不可以！”可是菲尔迪南特猛地拍开了他的手，“我、我已经结婚了……我不能背叛我的丈夫！”  
他似乎想从修伯特眼前逃开，但还没通过高潮得到解脱的身体好像不怎么听使唤，让他无法按自己的意志行动。  
……也或许是因为，他的身体仍然本能地渴望着修伯特，所以才无法从修伯特身边逃走？  
“你的丈夫？别傻了，菲尔迪南特，他根本就不爱你，现在他搞不好已经抱上路边随意找来的女人了！”见菲尔迪南特脸上露出了些许受伤的表情，修伯特的口气又放轻了些，“而且我知道，你也不爱他，你爱的人自始至终都是我，不是吗？”  
菲尔迪南特猛地抬起头来，一双泛红的眼睛里竟然挂着几滴泪珠，像是在问修伯特为何事到如今才来说这个。  
但他很快就低下头去，摇了摇头。  
“修伯特，你是艾黛尔贾特的宫内卿，而我是帝国宰相，这种事要是传出去……”  
“你我都三缄其口，又有谁会知道我们做了什么事呢？”  
修伯特伸出一条腿，插进了菲尔迪南特颤抖的两腿间，又抬手把他试图挡在自己股间的那只手拉开，露出了已经开始吐露蜜液的肉棒。  
“而且你都这个样子了，还装什么清高？”  
“我……！”  
菲尔迪南特猛地抬头，像是还想辩驳什么，但修伯特没给他这个机会，抓着他的下巴就吻了上去。

＊＊＊

修伯特看着一开始还作势想要反抗的菲尔迪南特没多久就软了下来。他的眼里本来还满是羞愧与悲伤，但很快就被迷离的色彩覆盖，一双半睁的眼睛无法从修伯特脸上挪开，眉毛和眼角一起耷拉了下来。  
修伯特吻得很深，还伸出舌头搅动菲尔迪南特的口腔，带出阵阵啧啧的水声。  
菲尔迪南特身体里的力气似乎都被修伯特抽走了，修伯特只好伸出手抱住他疲软的身子，感觉到菲尔迪南特正在自己递出去的那条腿上轻轻磨蹭私处。  
知道菲尔迪南特已经放弃逃走，修伯特故意放开了嘴。就如他所预料的，食髓知味的菲尔迪南特这次主动追了上来，轻轻啃咬起他的嘴唇。  
于是修伯特毫不客气，更深地吮吸起那张湿润的嘴。

等这个悠长的吻结束，菲尔迪南特就像是被修伯特抽走了浑身的骨头，只能软绵绵地靠在他的怀里。  
修伯特轻笑一声，把菲尔迪南特按在了厨房的桌子上，彻底扒下他的裤子后分开了他的双腿。  
“菲尔迪南特，如果你真的不愿意接受我的感情，就不要动，单方面享受吧。一切都是趁虚而入的我的错。”  
没等菲尔迪南特回答，修伯特就俯下身去，把那根精神头十足的肉棒含进了嘴里。  
“嗯啊……！”  
菲尔迪南特娇呼一声，整个身子都抖了一下。他全身最敏感的部位被修伯特灵巧运作的舌头伺候着，只觉得快感比刚才自己撸的时候还要强烈，一波又一波冲刷着他的理智。  
修伯特满意地看着菲尔迪南特在桌子上扭动着身体，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的，除了修伯特的名字就发不出像样的声音，嘴上玩得更起劲了。  
没多久，早就到了极限的菲尔迪南特就一股脑地射进了修伯特嘴里。  
修伯特含住那口略带酸涩的体液，伏在菲尔迪南特身上，凑近他红艳的那张脸。菲尔迪南特就像是被他的眼神操纵着，老实地按照他的心意张开了一张嘴，迎接修伯特的又一个吻。  
于是修伯特把菲尔迪南特射出来的精液全都送进他的嘴里，这才擦了擦嘴，重新站直身子。  
“好吃吗，菲尔迪南特？”  
“啊……好、好吃……”  
菲尔迪南特看起来已经彻底丢了魂，顺服地回应着修伯特。  
“还想吃吗？”  
“想……但是……”  
“但是？”  
修伯特还以为菲尔迪南特还在纠结名誉地位那一套，谁想到菲尔迪南特主动侧过身，抬起一条腿，颤抖的指尖剥开了自己的后穴。  
“这次……想用这里吃……”  
这过于直接的挑逗登时让修伯特感到一股热火都集中到了下体，他二话不说就上前按住菲尔迪南特，掏出随身携带的一个小瓶，把里面的液体都洒在了菲尔迪南特的穴口上。  
冰凉的润滑油让菲尔迪南特浑身打了一个激灵，还发出了一声悦耳的呻吟。这让修伯特更加控制不住，急切地伸出手给菲尔迪南特扩张起来。

＊＊＊

不多时，修伯特就把菲尔迪南特的后穴打开了一个泛着红润的小口。  
他迫不及待地掏出自己的肉棒，一口气顶了进去。  
菲尔迪南特娇呼一声，被入侵的肉壁迅速紧缩，险些把修伯特直接榨到射出来。但修伯特忍住了冲动，这才刚开始，他可要好好享受一番。  
见菲尔迪南特本能地摇晃着后腰寻找快感，修伯特一把按住了他，一边有节奏地抽送一边在菲尔迪南特身上吻个不停。  
“终于装不下去了吧，菲尔迪南特？看看你把我咬得多紧，你就这么想被男人干吗，不知羞耻的宰相大人？”  
“啊……不、不是的……”菲尔迪南特娇声连连，甚至说不出完整的句子，“我、我只想……嗯啊……只想被你……被你干……啊啊……！”  
“听你这么说，我真是太高兴了，菲尔迪南特。”修伯特吻了吻他泛红的耳廓，下面却毫不留情地顶着菲尔迪南特的前列腺，听他叫出各种婉转的声调，“但是你的丈夫太可怜了，他不光得不到你的爱，甚至连你的第一次都被我夺走了。”  
“啊……我、我的……丈夫……”这个词似乎让菲尔迪南特一时想起了自己的身份，语气稍有些苦涩，但前列腺被不断攻击的畅快感立刻就冲淡了这种情绪，“我、我对不起、他……啊啊……可、可是……嗯……太、太舒服了……我、我控制不住……！”  
“菲尔迪南特，你真是个过分的‘妻子’。”修伯特继续用言语挑逗着菲尔迪南特，看着他在羞耻和快乐间不断挣扎，“为了补偿你可怜的丈夫，你总得做点什么吧。”  
“呜……呜欸……？”  
菲尔迪南特完全理解不了修伯特的意思，只能看着修伯特拿过一只他们刚刚用过的茶杯。  
“这里是厨房，那就为你的丈夫亲手泡一杯茶吧，你最擅长泡茶了，不是吗？对了，为了显示你的歉意，就在这杯茶里加入你最浓的奶汁吧！”  
“我的……奶汁……？”  
“没错，我这就帮你榨出来。”  
话音未落，修伯特便猛力顶上菲尔迪南特的前列腺，听得他惊叫一声，硬挺的肉棒中又射出一道白浊……然后全都被修伯特接在了那只茶杯里。  
“菲尔迪南特，做得很好。”修伯特温柔地摸了摸虚脱的菲尔迪南特的头顶，还把那一杯粘稠的液体给菲尔迪南特看了看，“你的丈夫一定会开心地原谅你的。”  
“啊……哈哈……太、太好了……”  
菲尔迪南特一双眼都对不起焦了，只能恍惚地顺着修伯特说。  
“对了，再给你丈夫留些礼物吧！”  
修伯特一拍掌，把菲尔迪南特抱了起来，走出厨房。  
他的肉棒还留在菲尔迪南特身体里，每走一步都刺激着菲尔迪南特发出各种香艳的呻吟，刚射完的性器又开始漏出点点蜜液，滴落在房子的地板上。

“我们到了。”  
不久后，修伯特终于停住脚步。  
菲尔迪南特颤抖着抬起头，反应了几秒钟，才发现修伯特带他来到了他的婚房。  
那张大床上，昨晚的被褥完全没有整理过，地上也到处都扔着菲尔迪南特的衣物，整个房间乱成一团。  
“你的房间还是这么乱。”  
修伯特的口气里完全没有责难的意思，还在菲尔迪南特额上落下一个吻。  
“就让我们在这里留下无数印记，作为送给你丈夫的礼物吧。”  
“在……这里……？”菲尔迪南特的眼神里第一次出现了几分惊恐，“可、可是……”  
“菲尔迪南特，”修伯特强行打断了他，“你不想和我继续做了？”  
说着，修伯特还故意活动起后腰，往菲尔迪南特身体里更深入了些。  
迷离的神色迅速覆盖了菲尔迪南特的迟疑，他娇呼一声，本能地伸出四肢，牢牢扒住了修伯特。  
“不、不要离开我……请继续……！”  
他饥渴地亲吻着修伯特，讨好地在修伯特的颈窝里磨蹭着。  
修伯特也不做声，大步流星地走到床边，把菲尔迪南特扔在了柔软的床垫上。  
他一边开始大力撞击菲尔迪南特的下体，一边在菲尔迪南特耳边蛊惑似的低声说着:“菲尔迪南特，你真是不知羞耻。”  
“啊……！啊啊……！”菲尔迪南特被修伯特的进出搞得神魂颠倒，连自己说了什么都意识不到了，“是、是的……我、不知羞耻……丢、丢尽了艾吉尔家的脸面……啊啊……！”  
“不过没关系，我最喜欢这样的你了，菲尔迪南特。”  
“我、我也……我爱、爱你……修伯特……呜啊……！我是、是你的……我的一切……啊……身体、心……都是你的……！”  
菲尔迪南特忘情地叫着，拼命扭动着身子取悦修伯特。  
看着这样的菲尔迪南特，修伯特脸上露出了由衷的满足笑容。  
他暂时停止抽送，抬起手来，轻轻拍了两下。


	3. 拨云见日

清脆的拍手声回响在房间里，即便在菲尔迪南特持续不断的淫叫声中也听得格外清楚。  
突然间，菲尔迪南特觉得一层笼罩着自己大脑的雾气消失了。  
他突然停止了对修伯特的谄媚，愣愣地瘫在床上，唯有呼吸和心跳还是那么剧烈。  
“修伯特……？”  
他看着身前的修伯特，一时间有些闹不清状况。  
“你醒了，我的睡美人？”  
这句话如同一道闪电劈在菲尔迪南特的脑海里，让他猛地想起了昨晚修伯特的话。

“放心交给我吧，菲尔迪南特，我会让你做一场酣畅淋漓的美梦的，我的睡美人。”

没错，自己的意识就在那时中断了，然后当自己今早醒来……  
一股热血猛地涌上菲尔迪南特的头顶，羞耻与懊恼几乎冲击得他失去意识。  
“你这个浑蛋！你都做了什么啊！！！”  
“你明明同意我给你催眠了。”  
修伯特反而有些不快地说，但菲尔迪南特一眼就看出他的不悦完全是装出来的。  
“你可没说给我催眠后你要玩这种把戏！”  
今天发生的一切都还鲜明地留在菲尔迪南特的脑子里。虽然刚从催眠状态醒来时还有点像是一个糟糕的淫梦，但他越回想，记忆就变得越清晰。  
可恶！早知道不要好奇修伯特那句“想给你一个惊喜”，没想到他竟然拿自己玩起了NTR的戏码，这根本就是“惊吓”！  
感觉到修伯特还插在自己身体里，菲尔迪南特眼角含着羞愤的泪光，抬脚就蹬了过去。  
“你还在我里面干什么！快滚出去！”  
“那可不行，”修伯特咧嘴一笑，菲尔迪南特就觉得心里发慌——露出这种笑容的修伯特根本不是自己能招架得住的，“我还没爽够呢。”  
说完，修伯特就提起菲尔迪南特蹬过来的那只脚，一边亲吻着他汗湿的长腿一边又前后活动起身体。  
菲尔迪南特的身体还没从兴奋中完全恢复，被他这么一刺激立刻就又热了起来。  
“嗯啊……你、你这个浑蛋……啊啊……”  
菲尔迪南特的身体早就被修伯特调教得无比老实，根本抵抗不住他给自己带来的快感。虽然嘴上菲尔迪南特还在骂个不停，身体却迅速对修伯特缴械投降了。  
“修、修伯特……你……唔嗯……！”  
渐渐的，连大脑也终于放弃了抵抗，菲尔迪南特开始顺从地享受修伯特带给自己的快乐。  
“我不是说了吗，我最喜欢你这不知羞耻的样子了。”  
“你、你以为……把我变成这样的……啊啊……是、是谁啊……！”  
“当然是你亲爱的丈夫，也就是我了。”  
修伯特俯下身子，菲尔迪南特便瞪着一双泪眼转过头，和他热吻起来。  
当然，一个吻结束，菲尔迪南特还是忍不住泄愤似的咬了修伯特一口。  
修伯特舔了舔被咬出一道淡淡血痕的嘴唇，后腰继续发力，直顶得菲尔迪南特不停娇呼。  
“菲尔迪南特，这次的玩法你喜欢吗？”  
“够、够了……快、快射给我……！”  
“不行，你先回答我。”  
“呜……！”  
尽管菲尔迪南特不太爽总被修伯特吃得死死的自己，但也不得不承认自己其实很享受修伯特带来的快乐……尤其是修伯特想出的各种“刺激的玩法”，都让菲尔迪南特觉得自己离了他根本就活不下去。  
虽然这次的玩法让菲尔迪南特感到前所未有的羞耻，但爽的程度也是破天荒的。  
当修伯特又一次顶进自己的中心，菲尔迪南特终于忍不住，纵情叫出了声。  
“喜、喜欢……！喜欢得要疯掉了……！啊啊……修伯特……修伯特……我太爱你了……！”  
修伯特立刻用一个深吻回应了菲尔迪南特满怀激情的告白，同时大力抽插几下，猛地射进了菲尔迪南特的中心。  
菲尔迪南特在狂喜中浑身震颤，只有嘴边能漏出几声欢愉的呻吟。

＊＊＊

“但是下次不准这么玩了。”  
不久后，腰完全软了的菲尔迪南特被修伯特抱进了浴室，享受着修伯特从头到脚无微不至的细致清理。  
“好吧，反正这次我玩爽了。”  
但是看修伯特的眼神，菲尔迪南特就知道，他绝对已经在计划下一次的玩法了。  
“也不准再催眠我了！”  
“谁叫你对催眠的抵抗力那么弱的，我实在忍不住。”  
“你这个大浑蛋！”  
菲尔迪南特气不过，又抬脚想踹修伯特一脚，却被修伯特轻松躲过去。  
他抓住菲尔迪南特的那只脚亲了一口，见菲尔迪南特立刻变得满脸通红，才又得意地给菲尔迪南特清洗起来。  
“还是说……其实你是对我的抵抗力太弱？”  
这次，菲尔迪南特没有回答。  
但他也不需要回答了，因为他的身体已经老实地告诉了修伯特他的答案。  
修伯特也察觉了菲尔迪南特身体的变化，没有多犹豫就凑了上来。  
于是菲尔迪南特选择默默闭上眼睛，享受起了这个温柔而缠绵的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 一些说明：  
> 本来想搞新妻菲尔催眠ntr，可是想想修伯特这种人刚结婚肯定把老婆【】盯得死死的哪有机会给人碰，于是脑筋一转成了新妻菲尔催眠ntr play【？
> 
> 简单来说就是修伯特和菲尔婚后觉得日子过得太平淡想玩点刺激的，就把菲尔催眠了让他以为自己是别人的老婆【】，然后故意玩了一出（伪）NTR（事前征得了菲尔的同意，但修伯特没说自己打算怎么玩）。  
> 菲尔和修伯特结婚以后被他调教得对他毫无抵抗力，而且为了玩得顺利修伯特还故意没让菲尔忘了自己爱的人是他，所以菲尔才那么快就投降认输。


End file.
